Rose Passions of Lovely Love
by yellowkirby
Summary: *insert swordsman character here* has lately been developing feelings for *insert swordsman character here*. And would you believe that *insert swordsman character here* is feeling the same way? A subliminal message from yellowkirby.


Hey guys. Haven't done anything in ages, so I thought I'd please the crowd with a romance fic. And I even made it in the style that everyone seems to enjoy these days! Enjoy!

Braindead imbeciles.

* * *

Marth was crying in his room, simply because he had no love. He was dashing, handsome, intelligent, drunk, and cute, yet no girl would fall for him.

"OMG HYE " screamed Jennifer, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered pacifist chicken noodle new fighter who was sucked into the game.

"No." said Marth. "I do not love you. I am a swordsman between the age of 5 and 80, so I must be full of angst and despair and woe."

"SOUNDS HOT"

Marth cried.

"THATS SO HOT"

Marth sobbed some more.

"SERIOUSLY ITS LIKE AN OVERLOAD OF HOTNESS"

"Hello," said Ike, walking in through the door. "I am also a swordsman. That means that we must immediately bond."

"WHOAH ANOTHER HOT PERSON WHERE DO YOU KEEP COMING FROM"

"Yes," agreed Marth. "However, I must throw everything canonical out the window and be a huge prick."

"OK with me," said Ike.

"I THINK IM HAVING AN AWESOME HOT COMA" screamed Jennifer, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered pacifist chicken noodle new fighter who was sucked into the game, as she was taken out of the room on a strecher.

* * *

"I sense another person in a sad relationship," droned Pit. "Quick, to the yaoi-mobile."

"OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK sure lets go I love doing things like this hooray!" yelled Toon Link.

The Batman music played.

"I LOVE YOU PIT" screamed Patricia, the also all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered vegan sassy BLACK new fighter who was sucked into the game.

"AND YOU TOO TOONY SINCE TAHTS MY NICKY NAMEY FOR YOU" screamed Patricia, the also all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered vegan sassy BLACK new fighter who was sucked into the game.

"I KNOW" screamed Jennifer, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered pacifist chicken noodle new fighter who was sucked into the game.

* * *

Pit and Toon Link and on second thought Roy burst onto the scene.

"WHERE'S THE UNCOFORTABLE RELATIONSHIP?" yelled Pit, glancing around the room.

"I don't know boy I sure like doing this gee this is fun I'm hungry!" said Toon Link, entering the ultimate sugar high.

Roy slammed Marth and Ike's heads together and made out with their unconsious bodies.

"THIS IS SO HOT" screamed Edward, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot male super powered vampire new fighter who was sucked into the game and had a tragic backstory.

* * *

"Meta Knight..." said Link, being awkward in a cute way.

"Yes?" said Meta Knight, giggling.

"I... I have... no idea to say this..."

"Yes?" said Meta Knight, giggling.

"I... I..."

"Yes?" said Meta Knight, giggling.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes?" said Meta Knight, giggling.

"Oh, thank you!" cried Link, throwing his arms around him.

"Yes?" said Meta Knight, giggling.

Roy grabbed them and dragged them into the other room.

* * *

Making out ensued amongst the swordsmen.

"WOW" screamed Jennifer, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered pacifist chicken noodle new fighter who was sucked into the game.

"I KNOW" screamed Patricia, the also all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered vegan sassy BLACK new fighter who was sucked into the game.

"DO EITHER OF YOU WANT TO DO IT WITH ME" screamed Edward, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot male super powered vampire new fighter who was sucked into the game and had a tragic backstory.

"EWWWW" screamed Jennifer, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered pacifist chicken noodle new fighter who was sucked into the game.

"COOTIES" screamed Patricia, the also all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot female super powered vegan sassy BLACK new fighter who was sucked into the game.

"OK FINE" screamed Edward, the all new extremely awesome sexy supersmart age 15 through 21 cute hot male super powered vampire new fighter who was sucked into the game and had a tragic backstory.

The swordsmen continued to make out, thus realizing their true love for each other.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"Was it good for you?" asked Mario, smoking a ciggarette.

Pikachu wimpered.

* * *

I am sorry. That was horrible. It was also like every other fanfic in this damn category.

[/SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE]


End file.
